


[podmeta] Story Love, Body Love, Performance Love

by Annapods



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: I kept thinking about this and starting lists of all the things I like in feedback, but then I realized they all came back to the same idea: Tell me you liked my SKILLS.There are two ways I can think of to do that: distinguishing my reading from the writing, and distinguishing my skills from my body.00:24:30 :: Written bygreedy_dancer.
Relationships: podficcer/comments
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podmeta] Story Love, Body Love, Performance Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Meta] Story love, body love, performance love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771660) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/podmeta-story-love-body-love-performance-love):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/195Wn8TGaWmjStzJcbf8LvNXo3HFqiDDM/view?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to greedy_dancer for giving me permission to record this work/giving blanket permission to podfics!  
I'm counting this for my "read animatedly" square for the podfic bingo 2020.

**Content notes:**  
None? Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

**Additional links:**  


* [Yue_ix, Commenting on Podfic: vocabulary](https://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/95933.html),
* [Annapods, NENS podmeta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724356),
* [Behind the Pod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod), check that account later for Growlery’s episode.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
